


Doe Eyes - weecest/wincest

by necromutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Feminization, First Time, Incest, Incest Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Virgin Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromutt/pseuds/necromutt
Summary: Dean is in love with Sam and hopelessly attracted to him. When Sam has a nightmare and crawls into Dean's bed at the wrong time, they have some first time fun.





	Doe Eyes - weecest/wincest

Dean always loved his little brother Sam. Sammy was his world- the only thing he cared about was protecting him. Granted, it was drilled into his head every day ever since he could remember. Keep your brother safe. Protect Sammy. Sammy comes first.

And Sam did come first; before Dean, before Dad. Hell, he skipped meals daily just so that Sam could have a full belly. 

That little boy with the pale skin, shaggy hair, and goofy smile never failed to make Dean happy. He did everything for Sam. He helped teach him how to brush his teeth, how to wash himself. He taught Sam how to read and write. Boy, did Sam love reading. He especially loved it when Dean read to him. He would run to his older brother with a new book in his hand every day. "De! Read to me!", He would say with a big grin. Dean would pull Sammy into his lap, wrap his arms around him, and read him the book.

This happened for years; and it continued to happen even when it probably shouldn't have. At 12 years old, Sam still wanted to sit in Dean's lap. Of course, Dean knew at that point it was just inappropriate. The way Sam would plop down, his small ass situated right on Dean's crotch. It was wrong. More than wrong. Dean would open his legs and make Sam sit between them, much to Sam's dismay. 

No one else would understand how Dean could have these feelings for his little brother. They would be disgusted, call him sick. Vile. A predator. And he knew it was probably all true. But being raised the way he was; in complete isolation, his only friends being his brother and his dad, he couldn't help but form an unnatural bond with Sam. When you take care of someone and protect them with your life, things change.

They never stayed in one place long enough to form any connections. Sure, Dean would make out with girls behind the school, sometimes fool around. But he craved love. He didn't feel true love from anyone but Sam. He felt sick when a different kind of feelings began developing. 

He couldn't help but sneak a look at Sam's ass while he was getting changed. He stared too long when Sam would eat a popsicle or lollipop, his mind wandering to how Sam's lips would look around his cock. He wanted his brother in every way, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't fuck Sam up more. 

So Dean did the only thing he could. At night or when he was alone in the motel, he would steal one of his dad's skin magazines. He would look at the girls with big doe eyes and imagine it was Sam, looking up at him with pleasure on his face as Dean fucked into him. It was so far from the real thing, but it did the trick. The sixteen year old would grip his cock, pumping furiously and rubbing at the tip as he imaged thrusting into his baby brother. As he came, he imagined how it would look to see his seed shooting all over Sam's torso, covering the creamy skin. 

This night was no different. He had a magazine under his pillow as he waited to hear Sam's breathing even out. But it never did, in fact, he started breathing faster and heavier. He thrashed in his bed and after a moment, shot up, looking around the room frantically. He was having a bad nightmare. 

Sam got out of his bed and tiptoed to Dean's. Fuck! Dean thought, his palm pressing hard against his erection tenting his boxers. Now was not the time for Sam to need to stay with Dean. But here he was, crawling into Dean's bed. 

"De, I had a nightmare…" he whispered, shaking Dean's shoulder lightly. 

"I know, Sammy. C'mere." Dean said reluctantly, opening his arms. His baby brother laid down, his back pressing against Dean's chest as he snuggled under the blankets. Dean prayed to every god he could think of that Sam didn't push his ass back. 

But he did. "W-what's that?" Sam asked, a confused tone in his voice. 

Dean bit his lip hard. "Nothing, Sammy. Go to sleep." 

Keep your hands to yourself. You can't take advantage of Sam. You can't fuck him up.

Sam nodded, cuddling closer to his brother. His ass was pressed right up against Dean's clothed cock. He bit back a moan, squeezing his eyes shut. But he couldn't control himself, not this time. Sam was laid out in front of him like a present.

Dean snaked his hand along Sam's abdomen, running it along his small thighs slowly. He thrust his hips forward slightly, pushing harder against Sam. Dean let out a shaky breath, moving his face closer. He pressed his lips to the back of Sam's neck, slowly kissing along the sensitive skin. 

He heard Sam let out a soft sigh, his hand grabbing Dean's. Dean stopped in his tracks, worried he had messed up. But when Sam laced his fingers with Dean's and pulled his hand to drag along his chest, Dean smiled. 

He kissed Sam's neck a bit harder as he ran his hand along Sam's small chest, brushing his fingers over Sam's nipples. This earned a soft gasp, making Dean smirk. His baby brother had been starting to go through puberty. 

"Feel good, Sammy?" Dean whispered Sam's ear. Sam nodded, his breathing shaky. "Very…" Sam whispered back. He turned to look at Dean. 

Dean's stomach flipped when he saw his Sam looking at him with the big doe eyes he always imagined. His little pink lips were parted and his face flushed. It took every ounce of patience in Dean to not ravage him right that second. 

Dean cupped Sam's cheek, looking into his eyes. He brushed his lips along Sam's, looking at him for approval. Sam's eyes closed and he leaned forwards more. Dean took that as an "ok" and connected their lips, his hand moving to hold the back of Sam's head. He tangled his fingers in his brother's dark locks. 

Sam's little hands found their way to settle on Dean's chest and shoulder, his lips moving against Dean's. He was wildly inexperienced, but it still felt amazing to Dean. Little moans and gasps escaped his throat. Dean ran his hands all over Sam's back, settling them on his ass. He rubbed the skin slowly, smirking a bit when Sam pushed his leg between Dean's, tangling them to get closer. 

Dean gently pushed Sam onto his back and crawled on top of him. He couldn't believe this was happening, but here he was, on top of his baby brother. He just hoped and prayed that Sam wouldn't withdraw his consent. 

"You look so gorgeous, Sammy." He whispered, brushing his lips against Sam's neck. Sam blushed deeply and shook your head. 

"Dean, girls are gorgeous. 'M not a girl." He said with a pout. Dean chuckled and ran his hands along Sam's torso, settling them on hips. 

"I dunno, Sammy. You're pretty curvy. Got that perky ass and plump little lips. You wanna be my little girl, Sammy?" Dean purred, dipping his hips down and pressing them against Sam. 

Sam gasped at the feeling, his hips bucking up involuntarily. "Y-yes," he mumbled, obviously embarrassed. Dean smirked. 

"That's right, you're my good little girl, Sammy. Mine." Dean had a possessive tone to his voice. Sammy was his, and his only. No one else could lay a damn finger on him.   
"Want your big brother to make you feel good, baby?" He asked, his hot breath hitting Sam's neck as he kissed it again. Sam leaned his head to the side to give Dean more access to his skin, small gasps and whimpers leaving his lips as Dean sucked and licked at the sensitive area. 

Dean ran his large hands all along Sam's small body, brushing one over his clothed member. "D-De!" Sam gasped, his hips bucking up again. Dean cupped Sam's cock, palming it slowly. The boy under him writhed and moaned as Dean pressed his palm against the small member hard. 

"Don't come yet, Sammy. I'm not done with you." Dean whispered, tearing Sam's boxers off. "Spread your legs for me, baby."

Sam spread his little legs wide. "Now, tell me if you're too uncomfortable or if it hurts, okay? I'll stop right away." Dean said softly to reassure his brother. Sam nodded, his eyes fluttering closed. Dean got up and rummaged through his duffel bag, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He climbed on top of his brother again and squirted some onto his fingers, pressing a fingertip to Sam's hole. 

He gasped, his body jerking away from the strange sensation. "Relax, Sammy. It's okay." Dean whispered, pressing his lips to Sam's forehead. Sam's body relaxed. He held onto Dean for comfort as Dean pushed a finger in slowly. 

Sam whimpered, not liking the strange feeling. "Do you want me to stop?" Dean asked, concerned. He didn't ever want to hurt Sam or make him uncomfortable. 

Sam shook his head. "Keep going," he whispered. If it got worse he would tell Dean to stop. Dean slowly pushed the digit in and out. He pushed it in deeper, making his little brother gasp. Dean smirked. "Like that, baby girl?" He whispered, thrusting it in again. 

"Y-yes!" Sam breathed, his grip on Dean tightening. Dean slowly pushed in another, stretching his brother further. He thrust them in and out quickly, curling his fingers inside him. "Being such a good girl for me, Sammy. Can't wait for you to take my cock." Dean growled. He was so hard his member was laying against his stomach, leaking precome. He couldn't wait to be inside Sam, but he needed to make sure Sam was completely ready. 

Sam was writhing around under Dean, gasps and moans leaving his lips every second. His little cock was pulsing and leaking, and he was so close to coming already. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life. It was mind blowing. 

Dean carefully pushed in a third finger. He stretched them out and closed them again, pushing them in deep. When he thought Sam was ready, he pulled them out. He poured lots of lube onto his member and poured some onto Sam's clenching hole. 

"Sammy, this isn't gonna feel good at first, and it might hurt. So if it gets to be too much, tell me. I'll stop, I promise. But you have to speak up." Dean said softly, looking Sam in the eyes. 

"I will, De, I promise." Sam responded, leaning up and giving Dean a gentle kiss. Dean smiled against Sam's lips and lined himself up, slowly pushing the head in carefully. Sam took that well, and he pushed in a bit more. Sam let out a small whimper, but didn't say anything or try to push Dean away. 

Dean very slowly thrust all the way in and stilled his movements, giving Sam as much time as he needed to adjust. He gasped when he looked down, seeing a noticeable bulge in Sam's lower stomach. He put a hand on it. 

"See that, Sammy?" He breathed. "See me inside you, baby girl?" Dean asked, smiling as Sam put a hand over his. "Love it so much Dean," Sam whispered. 

Dean slowly began to thrust, watching as the bulge disappeared and came back. Sam gasped, throwing his head back against the pillow. "Fuck!" He cried, his back arching up off the bed. 

"Did I hurt you?" Dean asked worriedly, stopping right away. Sam shook his head frantically. "God, no. Keep going." He said with a whimper, looking up at Dean with hooded eyes. 

Dean smirked a bit, starting to thrust again. He groaned, biting his lip roughly. Sam was so fucking tight, and hot. It felt amazing. 

"Fuck, Sammy. You feel so fucking good around me, baby." Dean breathed, gripping Sam's hips. His fingers dug into the flesh as he moved in a rhythm. Sam's cock twitched and pulsed as he let out a chorus of moans and whines. 

Sweat dripped down their faces as Dean began to thrust more frantically. He fucked in deep, groaning as he hit the special spot inside Sam. His brother cried out loudly, his small body beginning to tremble. "More! More!" He begged, gripping the bedsheets tightly. 

Dean let out a raspy moan as pulled out ever so slightly and thrust back in hard, repeating the motion fast. He hammered at Sam's prostate, the boy under him starting to cry from the overwhelming pleasure. Without notice, Sam's muscles clenched around Dean. Sam let out loud, whorish moan as his cock twitched, come shooting out of the tip. It decorated Sam's small tummy and chest like his body was a canvas. 

Dean gasped at the sight. He closed his eyes, fucking into Sam fast. Sam's body slumped under him, moving as Dean used his hole frantically. Sam whimpered. Dean's cock was throbbing as it slowly grew bigger inside Sam. He cried out as well, shooting inside Sam only moments after he came. Dean slowly stopped thrusting as he released into Sam. He smiled tiredly as he pulled out, noticing that there was still a small bulge in his brother's stomach, likely from his come. 

He pulled the shaking Sam close, holding him tightly. He ran a hand through Sam's hair and kissed his forehead. "You did so good, baby. You're so beautiful." He whispered. Sam smiled a bit, obviously exhausted. The younger Winchester quickly fell asleep, feeling safe in his brother's arms.


End file.
